determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Determinatale Wiki
In this AU, Alphys has created working Determination and the entire underground has it. Please note that this AU is still in the Making and I would Appreciate it if nothing bad were to happen. You can offer to help by asking Via Discord, YT or Tumblr. Due to recent events with a certain fandom user, I have gone through all wiki Pages and protected them all, only allowing Admins to Edit. I will not tolerate Unrelated/Unauthorised Edits to this Wiki, as This Wiki was make for Determinatale ONLY. I have Protected all of them because the particular edit was quite annoying as the offendor had replaced all of the information in Toriel's Page with some useless things about Clifford. I had no idea that this wiki was not protected in full, so I had to go through all my pages one by one. This took a lot of time. So, if you have even a glimmer of Sanity and don't want me to do that Again, I would advise you don't go looking for a page that isn't protected. Its a waste of my time and yours. SO LEAVE THE EDITING TO THOSE WHO ARE CONTRIBUTING TO THIS AU IN A POSITIVE WAY. This Wiki Is Finished. That Means This entire Wiki Is Up To Date And Canon From 06/11/2019 (DD/MM/YYYY). You Can Start Questioning It's Credibility In 2020, Sometime In August, Unless I Have Updated It And Stated Otherwise. So, Don't Question The Canonical Wiki, As Right Now Up Until August 2020, It's Completely Canon. Status Of Completing AU's= Onto Fell!Determinatale. Cancelled I am very busy lately, and I haven't been able to complete AU's much. So, I will not complete Fell!Dtale, until I have a lot more time. In the meantime, you can ask to do that yourself, if you're interested. Just ask me on Discord, Tumblr or any other Social media I have. I will still start AU's like ones I have stated that I'm planning on making, but I won't finish any BIG AU. But AU's where it's just 1 or 2 people, I will start and get around to Finishing. AU's Of This AU Created Dust!Determinatale!Sans Killer!Dtale!Sans Alternate Timeline Dust!Determinatale!Sans In Production Fell!Determinatale Swap!Determinatale Shift!Determinatale Outer!Determinatale The Determined Trio Proto-Determinatale!Sans and Papyrus Seraphim!Dtale!Sans Error!Dtale!Sans Ink!Dtale!Sans Dream!Dtale!Sans Dtale!Disbelief!Papyrus Dtale!Disbelief!Chara Reaper!Dtale!Sans Dtale!Error404 Alpha!Dtale!Sans Dtale!Mix!Sans (Dtale!Infected) Geno!Dtale!Sans Epic!Dtale Dtale_Fatal_Error Alternate Dust, Dust and Killer Fusion Dtale!Error!Sans (Different from Error!Dtale!Sans) Discussion Determinaverse (Credits to Jakei95) DeterminaRune UnDeterminatale Hard!Dtale Dust!Swap!Dtale!Papyrus Negative!Dtale Sudden Determined Differences (Dust!Dtale!Blaze) Dtale!Hyperdust Dtale!Exxy (Dtale!Exblaster!Sans) Dtale!Thans (Dtale!Thanos!Sans) Acid!Dtale!Sans To Be Created Horror!Dtale Alter!Dtale Ultra!Dtale!Sans Nightmare!Dtale!Sans Clan!Dtale!Sans Super Smash!Dtale!Sans GlitchDtale (Determined Glitchtale, Credits to Camila Cuevas) Creeper!Dtale!Sans (Dtale!SSSSSSSans) Fresh!Dtale!Sans Dust!Fell!Outer!Dtale!Clans Sinter!Dtale!Sans DeterminaPoint Nega!Dtale Nega!UnDtale Cancelled AU's These AU's are Cancelled. This means if you want to create them yourself or pick up from where I left off, You can Request that. I'll most likely Say yes, since I want as much AU's as I can get, but I already Have too much to do. I haven't even Finished Determinatale Completely Yet. So if there is a Dtale!AU you want to make or Take over Listed here, Request the Transfer Of Ownership and I'll message you about it when I can. STORY Alphys created DT, went to Asgore and gave him the DT. Asgore took it to the Barrier to be alone and tripped and got DT all over the SOULs. There was a blinding light as the SOULs came back, but Chara also returned as the DT sensed Frisk's SOUL and created a Dead Determination SOUL. Eventually everyone got the Determination and now everyone can SAVE and LOAD, but only Frisk and Sans and Chara, when given Frisk's SOUL, can RESET the World. This is an abbreviated Story. Proper Story about the entire thing comes out soon. It will be on Wattpad and I'll put a link to it when I'm Done. When it is done, I'll be working on the Fell!Dtale Storyline. Once that's Done, Swap. Then Shift. Then Outer... And so on. The Mini AU's with Only A Sans and that will only get a Story if they are a Complex AU. For example, Disbelief!Papyrus won't get a Full Story as it has already got a Mini Story that is all you need, but Reaper will get a Story since you'll need more of an Explanation. THE DETERMINATION The Determination the Monsters have has been really confusing for people lately... Therefore, This link will take you to a Wiki Telling you all about it. OST There is an Official Soundtrack For Determinatale out right now. It contains only the Character's Songs for now, and There is still more Songs to be made, but There is an OST. OST Characters Characters have their own Websites. Those that are Mostly irrelevant and haven't changed won't get a website to themselves. They will share a website with other Characters, like Frisk and the SOULs share a website as the Humans. Frisk Frisk can RESET and doesn't need DT. So, she wasn't given any. When Chara absorbs Frisk's SOUL Chara can RESET. Frisk's Personality stays the same. She still looks the same. Needless to say, she can SAVE, LOAD and CONTINUE too. Chara Chara can only RESET when she has Frisk's SOUL. Chara doesn't kill as there is no need. She will often walk with Frisk, but sees Flowey from time to time, in the Ruins. Chara calls him Azzy. She still looks the same. She can Summon Knives as a result of DT now being a permanent part of her. She can SAVE, LOAD and CONTINUE. She is still very sinister, and will make jokes about murder and blood. Flowey Flowey didn't want the DT, so he remains a flower. If he does get DT, he will still be a Flower, but a Stronger one. He hates the Underground now, as the DT stops him from taking SOULs. He enjoys speaking to Chara, but stays away from everyone else. He still looks the Same. He lives in the RUINS, reclusively. He only comes when he hears his name called by Chara. He has been without a fight for a long time since the DT was released, so he is a little Rusty with his powers and so they aren't as Damaging as before. He hasn't changed a lot, but he is affected by his loneliness. Asriel Asriel is Flowey after he takes Chara's SOUL in Genocide after you kill Chara. He Hates you so much. His Powers are Hyper Goners, which don't Erase the world, but they will Drain you like KR will. Stars, Regular like he has in Pacifist Undertale. Knives, Gained from Chara's SOUL. And Finally, The Chaos Buster, which is that Gun he has and he has His CHAOS SABERS, which are really weak as he doesn't have all the SOULs he did in UT, so he rarely uses them and he can't use his Lightning as that is a SOUL related Power and is only Available when he has 7 or over SOULs. His attacks are weaker than The Pacifist Undertale fight, as he only has 1 SOUL, rather than 7. Something SOULs. He has 50 DEF, 500HP and 19LV with an ATK of 50. He wears the Same as UT Asriel does. Toriel Toriel enjoys the DT and keeps Asgore safe. She isn't dating Asgore, but she helps him. She hasn't changed but she is less careful. She still looks the same, but has discarded the Robes and instead wears casual jeans and a singlet, similar to Undyne. She worked out and became skinnier. Her powers Remain the same, but the Fire is Red now, and they are stronger. She still talks to Sans and loves Puns, but she goes to Grillby's occasionally, somehow keeping a perfect body. Napstablook He can't get DT. So, he stays the same and listens to music. His Tears are his only attack as he can't be bothered doing any other attack, but he does have more. He is still Depressed. Sans Sans is less Careful, but still dodges. He often kills himself to feel more alive. His ATK will go up by 3 with each attempted hit and if you kill him, he comes back, ready for more. He still loves Grillby's. He wears a Red Jacket, black shorts with red lines, red slippers and instead of a Blue eye, it's Pink. His Blasters are Red and so are his bones. He controls both Red and Blue SOULs. He can RESET, SAVE, LOAD and CONTINUE. He trains Papyrus how to throw a SOUL, but Papyrus isn't getting past making the SOUL being affected by gravity. He asks Integrity and Frisk to Help, as Integrity knows her SOUL best, and Frisk is used to her SOUL colour changing. Sans has Red Gaster Blasters, Red Bones, and he can control a Blue and Red SOUL, but when training Papyrus, he actually changes Frisk's SOUL, despite not having to do so. He is extremely Cocky and often acts like an Asshole, but he still loves puns. He drinks Ketchup and Mustard, after he MUSTARD the confidence to actually see how it tastes after so long of despising it. Papyrus Papyrus enjoys the DT and likes not having to look after Sans. Since he now can't die, he isn't afraid of Grease anymore so he goes to Grillby's and eats with Sans and Frisk. He spends a lot of his time with Mettaton. He wears casual clothes, rather than the Battle Body. He still wears his gloves, but he has stopped using his Scarf, as he thinks it's a bit over the top. His powers are the same, but now that he's Determined, his Gaster Blasters have started to wake up and are ready to be activated. They are way weaker than Alphys' but He can use them and they are only capped at 20 ATK Damage Rating, unlike Sans who can surpass 20 ATK and Alphys' Blasters are much stronger, as they are Enhanced with technology and a hint of Determination. They are tinged Red, but not blood red like Sans'. He is being taught how to Throw a Blue SOUL. Integrity doesn't like the training Days, but she was willing to help to keep Papyrus happy. Integrity lives with Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus still hates puns, but he's lazier now and only says "STOP" When Sans makes a joke. He won't flip a sh*t every time UNLESS!!! The pun was REALLY bad. For example, if Papyrus were to say "THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW" and Sans Says "then buy another one", Papyrus will chase Sans. However, the Pun has to be as Bad as that Pun in order for Papyrus to be Annoyed. Christopher Chris is the 9th fallen Human and was badly wounded after the fall and the traps in the Ruins. He was nursed back to health by Sans and Papyrus, and he accidentally injected DT into himself. Rather than Killing him, it gave him Magic and made him Stronger. He is the only Known anomaly for Humans being able to take DT. He is not a Devil-Born Human like Shift!Dtale!Chara, so that can't be why he Survived, and there is no other way to explain it. Not even Alphys can work it out. Grillby As always, He is red. He now wears red gloves though, and he wears his normal suit with them. He hasn't changed much, after all, he didn't really have a canon personality to begin with. So, he is just silent, and he does his Job. He can SAVE, LOAD and CONTINUE, and he has powers, but prefers to not use them... he doesn't need to anyway. Undyne She already had DT, so she wasn't given any. She hangs out with Alphys a lot, and they even Spar, now that Alphys won't die if Undyne hits her on accident. She still loves Anime and watches it with Alphys all the time when not Sparring. She wears the same outfits. Her Powers and ATK remain the same as the DT wasn't given to her, in fear that it would kill her, though it shouldn't do that as the DT started out as Undyne's in the first Place, so why would it hurt her? Well, Alphys didn't want to take any Chances. Her personality remains the same, but she doesn't care much anymore, and she quit the Royal Guard, putting Greater Dog in charge. Papyrus was heart-broken, but Sans convinced him that its better as now Papyrus has more time for himself, rather than RG Training. Monster Kid He continues to try and be like Undyne, now that he has DT, it's much easier to believe he's just like her. He can't die, so his training is more dangerous. He still looks the same. He has no battle and he is too young to have Powers yet. Mad Dummy No DT, but is still really mad and can't die. It has started a business for Fermenting Echo Flowers and makes a tasty beverage by putting 2 Echo Petals and Purified Waterfall water into a Bottle. It takes a week, but is worth the wait. It is working on New Flavours by adding Temmie Flakes and a little bit of Sea Tea, but the Concentrations are always off-balance. The beverage is called LOUD and the company is named Ghostly Echo's. Alphys She is more confident, being called the Savior of the Underground. She Spars with Undyne and watches Anime with her frequently. Her lab duties are halted as the King hasn't given out any orders. She wears casual clothes and pajamas (Though she does also wear the lab coat on occasions, as she likes the Accessories and how formal it is). She doesn't have a battle, so her Powers are unknown to all in the Underground, except for Sans who knows about her previous encounters and relationship with W.D Gaster and he knows that she can use Gaster Blasters, but they are normal, unlike Sans'. She remains the same, personality-wise, but has lost most of her Shyness, as she has DT and is now revered. Mettaton A machine can't have DT, so Mettaton is the same, but loves Papyrus. He still looks the same. His attacks and Power remains the same, but the MTT NEO Form has been Erased as no Human poses a Threat anymore, so there is no need. Also, Sans is enough Protection. Since he can't really die, he can basically do the same thing the DT would have given him. Muffet The Spider before the Dance. She will try to attack anyone without an item from the Ruins. She won't allow any passage until a Fee can be paid or until an item is Presented. She was given DT and now has Red Eyes. She loves to Web people up in her Determined Webs because they're now stronger. Asgore He is depressed, after realising that getting DT hasn't allowed the barrier to be broken. It's actually permanently stopped it from opening as he no longer has the SOULs. Toriel cheers him up slightly, but he kills himself, hoping that he becomes less determined and can somehow find a way to get out of the life he's in. He wears the same outfit that he wears in DeltaRune, at the end of the game. He can SAVE, LOAD, and CONTINUE and his Attacks remain the same, but he is much stronger. Asgore is still the same person with personality, if you get past his Depression, but he is Eternally depressed and drinks fermented Echo Flowers, imported by Mad Dummy Itself. The SOULs As you may guess, they are the same, but they are now Determined. They don't do much, they merely live in various places that they think they like living in. They have Various outfits relating to their Trait. All can SAVE, LOAD and CONTINUE. Bravery He wears an Orange battle Suit and has become part of the RG, along with Justice. He uses his Fists to help keep people in Check. He has a 'Toughen up' Attitude and never backs down. He lives with Justice and the 2 live in an abandoned house in Waterfall. Integrity She wears clothes similar to Sans' but with a few differences. She wears the Blue Jacket, a Blue Shirt and black shorts with Blue lines and her Shoes are Regular MTT Brand Sneakers. She enjoys sticking up for others and is really self-confident. She lives with Sans and Papyrus and helps Train Papyrus by offering use of her SOUL to practice on. Justice He wears a cowboy outfit, with a yellow hat and he works for the RG with Bravery. He is the Judge and Jury and is fast with his Judgement, knowing the punishment immediately. He is partnered with Bravery on most assignments. He lives with Bravery in the Abandoned House. Kindness She wears a Green apron and some casual clothes underneath. She is really kind to everyone, being the most wholesome person in the Underground. She lives with Alphys, watching Anime with Undyne and Alphys, as She knows Undyne uses her SOUL colour for power, and respects that. She is never Mad. Patience She wears mostly casual clothes and walks slowly, being extremely patient and taking in a lot of the sightings. She gets mad when people are impatient when around her, telling her to hurry will cause her to almost punch you, but then calms herself, not resorting to Violence. She lives with Toriel and Asgore in the Castle. Perseverance He loves working and is the assistant of Gerson Boom in his Store, happy to know that Frisk took good care of the Glasses. Gerson enjoys the Company and Perseverance loves the work He's doing, always agreeing to work, no matter the cost. He wears his glasses and a School uniform, the one he wore at his University before falling down. People often ask him for help, knowing he's going to do it, and will be determined to finish it... even if it forces a LOAD. Gameplay If there is a game of this, I think it should be as I say it is. You are the Eighth to Fall, on a School trip to MT. Ebott, but you tripped. School has reported you dead, so you're not needed on the Surface. You meet Chara, who was talking to Flowey who disappeared when he saw you, but you didn't see him. Chara acts as the Flowey, teaching you how to use your SOUL Traits and what it means to have a SOUL, but she doesn't hurt you. She takes you to Toriel's old House and gives you a Chocolate bar and you talk about life in the underground. She asks about the surface, asking if it has changed, which you reply with: "I don't know what it started at. I wouldn't know." She shows you the exit, and you leave the RUINS, heading into Snowdin forest. Chara tells you she has to leave and she walks off quickly. You tread forward carefully, seeing flashes of colour in the trees. Eventually you get to the fence. "Heya, listen, I'm gonna cut to the chase. Shake my hand." Upon doing as he says, you are zapped by a joybuzzer. He hasn't let go. He tells you to pull back to stop the buzzer. When you do, his hand comes off and you drop it in shock. He laughs, shaking his sleeve, revealing his real Hand. He tells you to follow him. You go to his house and meet everybody. You are free to explore the underground at your leisure, playing games with the characters. The game ends when you ask Frisk or Sans to RESET. They'll oblige, and the game closes. Upon opening it again, you start a new game. Pacifist Like most AU's, there is a Pacifist and a Genocide run. In this, the Genocide cannot be properly done, and never finished. But lets focus on the Pacifist for now. Of course, the game starts out with no one oppressing you, so a Pacifist is already done. When out in Snowdin, the whole world is Explorable. The Pacifist is automatically done, since you need to initiate the fight through a Dialogue option. So, the game is completed when you want it to be. There is no point in playing a Pacifist except for Dialogue and Mini-Games. The Genocide though... Neutral This is easily explained. Kill a few, not many like you but still play games with you. Nothing Changes except for Dialogue. Genocide In this, you attempt to kill all. But, you can't. They just come back. But even so, a Genocide is still possible. You have to kill everyone at least once to win. At the end, you are greeted with a Black screen with a Red Smiling Face, the envisionment of Chara. Now, when Chara decided to be Pacifist after realising Genocide is Impossible, she lost this Persona. It shows the Face, then it will show the Proper full face, like instead of just red Mouth and Eyes, you see the whole face. And it's yours. Congrats, you are the new Genocidal Maniac of the World. How do you feel? Anyway, the Genocide is started in Snowdin Forest. You must rip Sans' Fake hand away like you want to tear him to bits. He gets concerned, but rolls with it. Then, you have to be mean to everyone as you make your way to the Castle. When there, talk to Toriel. After Ripping Sans' Fake Hand and being Mean, a new option will appear. The option is simply called 'Fun'. After pressing it, you will start Toriel's Fight. She will ask why you're grinning demonically. Then when you Press FIGHT, she will Dodge, being able to as she is now Skinny. She will then fight you with the Song: Determined SOULs Playing in the background. Its basically a Remix of Heartache where its more energetic. After killing her, she will turn to Dust, laughing. You gain 5 EXP, then later, upon checking your STATs, it shows 0 EXP. Meaning, she came back. Next is Papyrus. Go to Snowdin, no need to be mean along the way, and talk to him. The option 'Fun' is changed to a Red smiley face. The battle will begin and the song: Bone Blade plays in the background. He won't dodge, but will die eventually. After he dies, you instantly gain 1LV. When he comes back, you don't lose the LV. Next, Undyne. Go to Waterfall, no need to be mean, and press the Smile in the dialogue box of Undyne. It will initiate Undyne's fight, with the Song: Spear of Determination playing in the background. She eventually dies, giving you 2 more LV. You should be LV3 now. Next, Muffet. She isn't Determined so her Song will be a sped up Spider Dance. She dies in one hit and you gain 1 more LV. LV4 now. Next, MTT EX, since MTT NEO was discarded. His song is Death by DT. His fight is rather easy, so when he dies, You gain 1 LV. LV5. Next, is a fight you wouldn't Expect. Monster Kid. He will call in Mad Dummy and Napstablook to help him. The fight song is Ghostly Children. Hurting Napstablook causes him to run away. Hurting Mad Dummy will make them madder until they die, and you gain 5 LV. LV10. Finally, killing Monster Kid. His Battle song stays as Ghostly Children and after eventually dies (his attacks are just his legs kicking the box down onto your SOUL) you will gain 5 LV, as the more LV you gain, the more you gain after killing something. Now, we have the second to last Battle. Frisk and Chara and Flowey. The song is Determination sped up with Your Best Friend remixed into it. Killing them is quite hard, as They really don't want you to get past. Killing Frisk first, causes Chara to take her SOUL, making her Faster and Stronger. Killing Chara First means Flowey will take the SOUL, becoming Asriel. He is extremely Mad at you. Killing Flowey first makes Chara angrier, so angry that she won't take Frisk's SOUL after she dies. So, to avoid the hardest parts of the Battle, kill Flowey, then Frisk, then Chara. after that, you gain 4 LV, as you have to be at LV19 for the last battle. And last but most definitely not least, Sans. This one you can't win. Well, it's possible, but it takes TOO long and you're probably gonna get mad at the Game. His song is LOVEalovania. He dodges a lot more than before and his attacks get stronger as you attempt to hit him. He will have only one Battle and you can find his Dialogue and rest of the Battle in this Link Now, Asgore. Your Genocidal Instinct takes over and He is killed by your Hand. He doesn't stop you. He has no Battle song. After all that, you see Alphys with the Six Human SOULs standing around her. She looks heart broken. Disappointed in you. The SOULs stand there, no emotion. Alphys says: "So, you tried your best to do it... and you did it. You killed everyone once... Heh, of course, they're still alive... but the thought remains... As Sans would say... BURN IN HELL... I hope you regret everything after you bathe in your Victorious Glow... Killer." Then they leave and you see the Face. Then it will tell you: "Good job... you did it. Cool. Well, See ya around." Then the game Crashes. Upon reopening, you see a Wounded Frisk. She is clutching her Chest. "How could you...? We trusted you! Fine... If you really want to come back... I'll RESET. But don't get your Hopes up, I still hate you." She will tell you this and then close her eyes and reach her left hand out. It will glow and the screen goes white. You then see the Name Choosing Screen. The Characters except for Frisk, Flowey, Chara and Sans will forget what you did, but the ones I mentioned will remember. They won't be openly rude, but they'll seem a little closed off from you. The Genocide run is the only run that has a point and a proper ending. Video Genocide 2 You sick, twisted Human. You made Frisk RESET, only to let her down again. You committed a second Genocide. In this Genocide, it's exactly like the First, but everyone expects you. They know what's coming. In this one, Alphys Fights you as well. She's sick of your attitude. So, she'll fight this time around. Sans will Fight alongside Chara, Since they're Dating they'll stick together and so they'll die together. At the End, you only see the Souls. Then Chara appears after coming back from the dead and her eyes glow red. Then the Game Crashes. Video Genocide 3 Welp. Here we are again. You did a Third Genocide. In this One, Everyone fights you. And in Judgement Hall, you find Sans, with Chara Standing beside him. He looks at you menacingly. You step closer and he snaps his fingers, Then everyone pours out from their Hiding Spots. Some behind Columns, some in the Throne Room and Hall way, Some hiding in the Elevator before The Hall. You initiate the Fight and the Battle commences. Everyone Takes Turns at hurting you. First Sans, then Chara, Flowey, The SOULs, Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, MTT, Burgerpants, Grillby, Muffet, Napstablook, Monster Kid, Mad Dummy Then the lesser Monsters. Then, You get your turn. (You are able to use healing items in the Battle even when it isn't your turn, but you have a small amount). When you press Fight, The Entire Underground is Hurt as your Knife has gained the Power to hit multiple Things at once through the Power of Genocide. Everyone Dies and you continue, Getting greeted by the Face once more. "Howdy... Me. So, You've Killed everyone? Huh... Strange. Because there's one person Left. And he isn't Happy..." Then the face disappears and a Sans wearing Grey Clothes appears in the Black abyss. His eyes are blocked by a text box saying "I'M BROKEN". He seems to look at/face you and he grins. "Heya... I know this is my Rival Dimension, but I hate to see them suffer all because of some little S*** with a bad attitude. So, I hope you don't Mind me being here... Because I plan to End your Streak. You've Done this... what, 3 Times? Heh... if I didn't know any better, I'd say that's not a lot... BUT I KNOW IT IS." *Battle Start* "It's a Red Day outside..." "SAVE Stars are Glowing, Dust is Scattering..." "On days like this, Kids like you..." "SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD HOURS AGO" Then you fight Unknown!Sans, Rival of Determinatale, but hates to see that a Dimension he hates is getting Destroyed by a Child. Trivia * Unknown!Sans is the Mortal Enemy of Dtale!Sans, but Unknown still wants this AU to live, so a Genocide done a 3rd Time Results in Him appearing and Battling you. * Sans is the Most Determined, since the DT is More Potent on a Monster with Low Stats. * DT can be drained and can run out eventually, but Skeletons Have DT Drained Faster as they absorb it Faster and there's nothing stopping it from Leaving. * Asgore has died 5 times more than the amount of times Sans has died/Killed himself. * Technically, Asgore's DT Should have run out after using his CONTINUE ability a lot after Killing himself too many times, But Instead, Since He's a Boss Monster, They have Natural DT. Not as Much as Undyne Had, but it's enough to Make the Added DT last Longer. That's Why Asgore can die and keep coming Back without a Redose of DT. * Chara's SOUL is broken, and therefore doesn't count as a Human SOUL. This means she can take DT without dying. Frisk and the other SOULs will though, as their SOULs were kept intact, but Chara was killed and stayed dead for a long Time. The SOULs are only surviving through the DT being a Part of their SOUL as it was given that way. If brought back then given DT, The Human will die. Chara's SOUL Being Broken Also means she can't be absorbed, as seen in Seraphim!Dtale!Sans * Determinatale's Abbreviation was originally DTale, but the Fans began to Misspell it as Dtale, and so I decided to roll with it. But, I was told that DTtale would make more Sense, but that could be a name for DT!Sans, who took DT and become an amalgamate of Himself, and so I didn't want to take the Risk. So, it's Dtale. As in 'D' tale. The 'D' stands for Determina and then tale. But I originally wanted 'DT' ale. But then the Fans started typing Dtale, and I noticed it made a Lot more Sense. So, if you spell it DTale, then you're Half Right. Oh, and Sans is not by any means DT!Sans. His name is Dtale!Sans, not DT!Sans. Though, everyone seems to only write DT!Sans. It's not that bad, but I hate to get things Confused. * Most AU's of this AU are capable of being created, if given the Right conditions. However, some are not able to be replicated from the original Universe. For Example, Fell!Dtale can be Created if You annoy Asgore enough so he gets mad when he drops the DT and kills the SOULs and goes insane. But, Outer!Dtale cannot be created via the original as you aren't in Space. You need specific things to occur in the right places at the right time in order to make your timeline become an AU of Dtale. Though, it's Advised you don't, as it's time consuming and Tedious. And Often with bad Side Effects. Though, here's a link to take you to a List compiled of What AU's Can be made from the Original Timeline and what Can't and why they can or Can't. Link Category:Browse